<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is This Seat Taken? by CordeliaOllivander</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225799">Is This Seat Taken?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander'>CordeliaOllivander</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Could Be Beautiful [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Co-workers, F/M, Getting Together, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:09:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24225799</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CordeliaOllivander/pseuds/CordeliaOllivander</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“There isn’t a single person alive that I would hate working with more than Cormac, trust me.” </p>
<p>Of course, that was before she met Marcus Flint, who she didn't hate at all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Flint/Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>We Could Be Beautiful [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1748533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Is This Seat Taken?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The second installment to my little drabble series about Hermione and Marcus. Let's see how they got together, shall we? :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="a3s aXjCH">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="a3s aXjCH">
  <p>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>2002</strong>
    </span>
  </p>
</div><div class="a3s aXjCH">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="a3s aXjCH">
  <p>Hermione flopped into her usual spot next to Ron and across from Harry in the ministry cafeteria with a huff. </p>
</div><div class="a3s aXjCH"><p><br/>“Nice to see you, too.” Ron said with a warm smile.</p>
<p>She ignored him and began to attack the salad they had waiting for her. “If they give that position to McLaggen I swear I will quit. I’ll walk right out and never return!”</p>
<p>“He can’t be that bad, Hermione.” Harry tried to reason.</p>
<p>She glared at him. “He’s awful. Anyone would be better than him.”</p>
<p>“Anyone?” Ron asked.</p>
<p>“Anyone.” She repeated. “There’s no one that I would hate to work with more than him.”</p>
<p>“It’s not like you’d really see him that much though, right?” Harry asked. “I mean, you run your own department. Magical Cooperation deals with the sports division-“</p>
<p>“Frequently!” She cut in before he said something that would aggravate her further. “There isn’t a single person alive that I would hate working with more than Cormac, trust me.”</p>
<hr/><p><br/>The next week Hermione gathered with the rest of the department heads awaiting the announcement of who would be taking over the new position as head of Magical Games and Sports. She hoped with everything she had that it wouldn’t be Cormac, but she knew he was more than qualified for the job. If he could only keep his ego in check he wouldn’t be as annoying to deal with.</p>
<p>“Who do you think got it?” Cho leaned in to ask.</p>
<p>“I have no idea.” Hermione admitted. “I’ve heard nothing about the final decision.”</p>
<p>Cho slouched in her chair as she crossed her arms over her chest. “It better not be McLaggen.” She grumbled. “Magical Education deals with the sports division all the time, and I’m not going to listen to him tell <em>me</em> how to play quidditch.”</p>
<p>Hermione snorted before she could stop herself. She liked having Cho as the head of Magical Education, and thought she deserved the job. It was nice to have someone that was always on her side. Cho perked up suddenly and ran her fingers through her hair nervously. Hermione looked around and grinned as she saw Adrian Pucey take a seat a ways down.</p></div><div class="a3s aXjCH">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="a3s aXjCH">
  <p>"Just ask him out already." Hermione whispered. "You have so much in common, I'm sure you'd hit it off."</p>
</div><div class="a3s aXjCH">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="a3s aXjCH">
  <p>"He doesn't seem interested in me. Besides, he probably travels a lot."</p>
</div><div class="a3s aXjCH">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="a3s aXjCH">
  <p>"You can't tell me that you've never considered working for the International Quidditch Association. You love quidditch."</p>
</div><div class="a3s aXjCH">
  <p><br/>Cho didn't get a chance to answer as the door to the large conference room opened and Minister Shaklebolt entered with a broad smile on his face. He went through the normal introductions but thankfully got right down to the point.</p>
  <p>“Now, it is my great pleasure to announce the new head of Magical Games and Sports, Marcus Flint.”</p>
  <p>Hermione’s jaw dropped in surprise. She stared as the man walked in and shook the Minister’s hand, only coming back to reality when Cho elbowed her. Hermione snapped her mouth tightly shut and clapped along with the rest of the room, even though she was very, very confused. There had been nothing said at all about Flint, she was sure she would have paid attention to that bit of gossip.</p>
  <p>“He looks... good.” Cho breathed as the room settled down.</p>
  <p>Hermione rolled her eyes. “You and your quidditch players. I’m actually quite shocked you don’t like Cormac more than you do.”</p>
  <p>“Hey, I’ll have you know that just because Flint played quidditch isn’t why I think he looks good. I mean... just... is that really him?”</p>
  <p>Hermione silently admitted to herself that Marcus Flint did look very attractive. He held himself with a kind of subtle confidence that he never had before. His body looked remarkably fit, too. His green eyes looked bright and carefree, and his smile-</p>
  <p>Hermione shook her head. No, this was Marcus bloody Flint for Godric's sake.</p>
  <p>The rest of the meeting went by in a blur, and Hermione ran out of the room before Flint could even make his way over to her.</p>
</div><div class="a3s aXjCH"><hr/><p>Hermione couldn’t say exactly why she was avoiding him, but she knew she was. Every time he’d requested a meeting with her, she sent her deputy head in her place. For nearly four weeks she was able to evade him with excuses of poor scheduling and near misses, but she should have known that he was too smart for that.</p>
<p>A knock on her door made her check her watch. Harry was due to meet her for lunch, and she didn’t realize she was lost in thought for that long.</p>
<p>“Come in, Harry.” She stood up to grab her sweater, then stopped short at the realization that it was not Harry, but Flint.</p>
<p>“You’re not Harry.”</p>
<p>“Thank Salazar for that.” Marcus grinned. “I’d have been dead a long time ago if I was.”</p>
<p>She narrowed her eyes at him and he realized that his attempt at praise might have come out wrong. “I just wanted to properly introduce myself, somehow we’ve kept missing each other these last few weeks.”</p>
<p>He wasn’t stupid, he knew that she was avoiding him, he just wanted to know the reason why. Sure, she had plenty, but he still wanted to hear them from her.</p>
<p>“I’ll have to speak with my secretary on that.”</p>
<p>Marcus’s lips curled into a smile. “Of course.” He made the few steps over and stood directly in front of her, extending his hand. “Marcus Flint.”</p>
<p>She looked at it for a brief moment before she grasped it. “Hermione Granger.”</p>
<p>“It’s a pleasure, Miss Granger. I really look forward to working with you.”</p>
<p>Damn, she was beautiful. He couldn’t get over it. Her soft curls, her brown eyes, and full lips. He forced himself to take a slow deep breath, the last thing he needed was to get his thoughts tangled right now. Knowing him he’d blurt everything out and she’d hate him even more than she already did.</p>
<p>“Yes, it will certainly be... interesting.”</p>
<p>“Quite.” Marcus said as he released her hand. He was staring, he knew it. He couldn’t stop.</p>
<p>But... she was also staring. Lips slightly parted, eyes wide.</p>
<p>“Sorry I’m late.”</p>
<p>Marcus whipped around to see Harry Potter standing there.</p>
<p>“Oh, you’ve finally caught her!” Harry said brightly.</p>
<p>“That I did.” Marcus said to him.</p>
<p>“Were you asking my friends about me?” Hermione questioned.</p>
<p>Marcus turned back to her and smiled. “Who do you think told me that you’d be here at this time.” He was very amused with the daggers Hermione was glaring at her best friend. “Well, I won’t take up anymore of your time. I hope to see you again, soon.”</p>
<p>Without another word he left, nodding to Harry on his way out.</p></div><div class="a3s aXjCH">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="a3s aXjCH"><hr/><p>Three more weeks went by, and Hermione had still managed to ignore him. He was in luck though, the Quidditch World Cup was to be hosted by England this year, so the meeting he was on his way to attend ensured her presence. There was no way she could get out of this one. With a smile plastered on his face, he walked into the boardroom.</p>
<p>He was smiling. She really wished he’d stop doing that. Every time she saw him, from around corners of course, he was smiling. It lit up his entire face. She realized yet again that she was staring and began to shuffle the papers in front of her, hoping to shield herself from him.</p>
<p>“Is this seat taken?”</p>
<p>Her head snapped up and Godric help her, he was gorgeous. “Cho usually sits there.”</p>
<p>He made a show of checking the seat for a name tag, then sat down anyway. “I’m sure she won’t mind just this once. It might even give her the opportunity to snag a seat next to Pucey.”</p>
<p>Hermione looked at him with surprise. “How did you know?”</p>
<p>“Office gossip gets around quickly. Also, Adrian happens to be a friend.”</p>
<p>“Oh, right, of course.”</p>
<p>“He likes her too, you know. For as ambitious as he is, he’s very shy.”</p>
<p>Hermione glanced over at the other side of the table and saw Cho sit down next to Adrian, the both of them smiling broadly.</p>
<p>“Told you. Win win, as I see it.”</p>
<p>“And how is that?” She asked, forcing herself not to smirk.</p>
<p>“I’m here with you. You’ve been avoiding me.” He said bluntly.</p>
<p>A bubble of laughter escaped Hermione’s lips. “You’re clearly not shy at all.”</p>
<p>“Come now, have I ever been?”</p>
<p>This Marcus seemed so different from the boy she remembered that she didn’t really know the answer. “I don’t know.”</p>
<p>“You can find out, if you’d like.”</p>
<p>She could feel her cheeks beginning to blush. What was it about him that made her act this way! She didn’t say it aloud, but she did want to find out. Very, very much.</p></div><div class="a3s aXjCH">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="a3s aXjCH"><hr/><p>Marcus and Adrian walked into the Ministry cafeteria together, scanning the menu as they waited their turn.</p>
<p>“She hates me.”</p>
<p>“I’m sure she doesn’t.” Adrian answered without looking up. “If she did she wouldn’t give you the time of day.”</p>
<p>“She doesn’t. She avoids me at every opportunity.” Marcus pouted. “Literally every one.”</p>
<p>Adrain rolled his eyes. “You’re new, you don’t know how it works.”</p>
<p>“Oh, please explain.” He huffed as he grabbed a salad and sandwich.</p>
<p>“A salad? What are you in Quidditch training?”</p>
<p>“I like salad. And if you see Cho later, you’ll be the one regretting you had garlic pasta.” Marcus laughed as Adrian practically threw the bowl back down, grabbing a sandwich of his own. “Going well then?”</p>
<p>“We’ve got a date this weekend.” Adrian breathed.</p>
<p>“Good for you.”</p>
<p>Adrian blushed, then scowled. “You’ve changed the subject. Back to you. She doesn’t hate you. She hated Cormac, and she doesn’t treat you at all like she treats him.”</p>
<p>“What’s everyone’s deal with him? He seems really on top of his job.”</p>
<p>Adrian snorted. “That’s because he wants you to make him your deputy head. “He’s a kiss ass, and Hermione sees right through it. He’s got an ego that’s reminiscent of Draco.”</p>
<p>“Sweet Merlin.”</p>
<p>“She never openly acknowledged that she can’t stand him. In fact, I think their friends in some sort of weird way, but she hated working with him.”</p>
<p>Marcus looked up just in time to see Hermione walking their way towards the exit. She smiled broadly at Adrain and greeted him warmly. All he got was a mumbled “<em>Flint.</em>”</p>
<p>His shoulders slumped in defeat, making Adrian laugh. “I didn’t realize how much you liked her.”</p>
<p>Marcus turned and watched her walk away. “I didn’t either.”</p></div><div class="a3s aXjCH">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="a3s aXjCH"><hr/><p>Hermione rubbed her temples harshly. She couldn’t take much more of this.</p>
<p>“Mr. Johnson.” Hermione cut in exasperatedly. “The league for the Quidditch World Cup has already been decided, as you well know. Quite some time ago, as a matter of fact. The American team-“</p>
<p>“I will not be tolerating the Romanians!” He burst out.</p>
<p>“Sir, I’m sorry to say that you have no choice.”</p>
<p>“The hell I don’t!” He barked. “We can withdraw.”</p>
<p>“You’re in the semi-finals!” She nearly screamed.</p>
<p>“Damn right we are.” He said proudly, puffing out his chest.</p>
<p>Hermione barely contained her groan. “I’ll speak to Mr. Flint, but for the record, I believe your requests are ridiculous!” She snapped before she ended the floo call, not giving him the opportunity to respond.</p>
<p>Craning her neck from side to side she got up with a huff and marched down to Magical Games and Sports. She was so over this. She didn’t even like quidditch!</p>
<p>Having the entire walk to stew about how frustrated she was with all of this she barely knocked before she entered Flint’s office, stopping in the doorway when she saw him. His slate grey shirt had the sleeves rolled up and his tie was flung haphazardly on his desk. He was currently in a heated argument with the Quidditch captain of the Romanian team, and she instantly understood his aggravation. She just knew that if he turned she’d see it in his eyes.</p>
<p>They would be so green.</p>
<p>She breathed slowly, trying to calm her thoughts.</p>
<p>“I don’t give a damn about the Americans!” The captain shouted.</p>
<p>“Well you should!” Marcus barked back. “They’re in the semi-finals too, and you’re just going to have to deal with it.”</p>
<p>“I do not want their suites next to ours! I don’t trust them!”</p>
<p>“For fucks sake, Luca!” He shouted back as he threw his hands in the air. “You’re a wizard! Ward your blasted tent and be done with it!”</p>
<p>Hermione stifled a giggle. Marcus was really attractive when he was mad.</p>
<p>“Then we withdraw!”</p>
<p>Those words brought her back to the subject at hand and she stormed over to the fireplace. “You absolutely will not!”</p>
<p>Flint whipped around to see her there, that same fire in his eyes.</p>
<p>“I’ve had enough of this petty childishness!” She glared at the captain and had her finger pointed at him.</p>
<p>“Miss Granger!” He said in surprise.</p>
<p>“I’ve just finished a call with the American captain, and both of you need to come to some kind of understanding! Who gets to practice when and whose tent is placed where is not top priority!”</p>
<p>“Their cheats!” He bellowed!</p>
<p>Hermione ignored him. She could bring up all the times the Romanians pulled stunts to win matches, but she decided against it. “Figure it out. You have until the end of the week to give us an answer, or we accept your withdrawal!”</p>
<p>With a snap of her fingers the call ended, leaving her panting with rage. She looked over at Flint, who still had that same look in his eyes.</p>
<p>They collided in a rushed mess of lips and limbs. His lips where everywhere, her hands were pulling at his hair, their bodies smashed together in their need.</p>
<p>“Idiots.” Marcus breathed between kisses and licks.</p>
<p>“All of them.” She nodded and she jumped and wrapped her legs around his waist. “Marcus.”</p>
<p>“Hermione.”</p>
<p>Hearing his first name sent chills down his body. He couldn’t get enough of her, it was like she was the very oxygen he needed to breathe. He pulled at her shirt, popping a few of the buttons in the process. He had to taste more of her skin, he just had to.</p>
<p>“Please.” She whispered.</p>
<p>Her words made his cock achingly hard. He’d never wanted anyone else as much as he wanted her. Pulling up her skirt at the same time she reached down to rip his belt off, grinning at their eagerness.</p>
<p>“Anything you want, Hermione. Anything.”</p>
<p>They scrambled to remove just enough clothing to feel each other. As soon as he slid himself against her wet entrance he shuddered. Not wanting to waste another moment, he pushed himself inside, his body quaking at the feel of her.</p>
<p>“Fuck, Hermione.”</p>
<p>“That’s the idea.”</p>
<p>He moved to look at her face, seeing her amusement and arousal. “Is it?” He pulled back and slammed into her, silently praising himself at rendering her speechless. She moaned and screamed his name, making him want her so much more. Her hands gripped his hair and her lips grazed his skin, driving him wild. Pinning her between himself and the wall he drove into her, pouring everything he was into this moment.</p>
<p>“Come with me.” Hermione begged.</p>
<p>Marcus was already there. The second he felt her muscles tighten around him he was done. They bucked against each other, losing the rhythm they had, but it didn’t make it any less intense.</p>
<p>His breathing was heavy as he slumped against her, letting her legs down so she could stand, but still held onto her tightly.  “My goodness.”</p>
<p>Hermione nodded, still clutching his arms. Thankfully his own were securely wrapped around her, otherwise she would have surely fallen. She couldn’t remember the last time she had sex that was this amazing. “You... you were so...”</p>
<p>“Godly?”</p>
<p>She looked up and saw the cocky smile on his face, making her giggle. “Yes.”</p>
<p>“That was all you, my dear. You’re simply breathtaking.”</p></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>